They Know
by Trinimex
Summary: George and Nora decide to pay their kids a surprise visit at college... and end up learning way more about their kids, than they ever wanted to know. (Dasey) Rated M- just to be safe.


They Know :

A story about how George and Nora didn't find out their children were dating.

 _This is my first attempt of a Dasey story, and my second attempt of actually posting it. I wrote it just for fun, and I gave it a M rating just to be on the safe side. I hope you guys enjoy it, also- I don't own Life with Derek or any of its characters... though I kinda wish I did._

* * *

George was really excited.

For the first time ever, his boss sponsored a weekend getaway for the lawyers in his firm and their spouses, which meant he and Nora were getting a free vacation.

And since Lizzie and Edwin volunteered to babysit Simon, it also meant... A free vacation, without a screaming, crying, pooping, teething toddler.

He and Nora were soooo looking forward to it.

But the best part was, with his work retreat being this close to Kingston, he and Nora were able to drive up a night earlier and visit Derek and Casey at college.

George was particularly happy about this because for the first time... Well since Derek was born, he actually missed his son. And he knew Nora felt the same way about Casey.

When the kids first moved away for college, both he and Nora knew they would not be seeing their eldest as often as they did in the past; Kingston was 6 hours away, the kids had classes, and he and Nora a new baby. Still George had at least expected to see the kids during their semester breaks and major holidays. Unfortunately this has not been the case. Since starting college, Derek and Casey found themselves regular jobs near campus, and now hardly ever came home to visit any more. The last time the kids were home to visit was four months ago for Christmas, and even then they only stayed for 3 days.

So yes, George was excited about seeing his son. So excited in fact, that he let Nora talk him into not giving the kids a security call, forewarning them of their parents visit. She said she wanted to surprise them, and he wanted to make his wife happy so he agreed.

Now normally, suprising his 20 year old, college hockey-star son, at his off campus apartment was not something George would sign up to do. He really did not want to risk walking in on his son, making out on the couch with some random blonde, (though since this was college and not highschool, he'd probably be lucky to find them _just_ making out...but This was besides the point.) The point being that he no longer had to worry about walking in on Derek and some random girl, because he ensured that his son had the best bimbo repellent / roommate a father could ever ask for; his step daughter Casey.

George could admit it. When he and Nora first suggested Derek and Casey share an apartment, they had done it mainly for financial reasons. Having an unplanned, yet very much wanted baby was a bit of a financial burden, considering that he and Nora were already raising five kids. So having Derek and Casey share an apartment, rather than living separately at the dorms, was a great way to save money on college housing. Yet George could not help but be glad about the other benefits of having Derek live with Casey.

Not only was Casey responsible, neat and big on personal hygiene, but she was the only person out there who would be able to keep Derek in line, now that he and Nora were out of the picture. With Casey there, George never had to worry about wild parties, or random girls sleeping over, or any type of shenanigans taking place at the kids apartment which in turn led to many... OK few (because of the baby) restfilled nights at the McDonald-Venturi house.

In fact... Since Derek and Casey had been living alone together at college these last 18 months, Derek's game as well as his grade had stayed suprisingly high. Casey had actually made a respectable student out of Derek.

As for Casey, living with Derek helped her too. In the time that they lived together, Casey had become less... high-strung. She actually enjoyed a life outside academics, dance and boys. As for the Casey 'freak-out' calls to Nora and Lizzie, they had more or less stopped after month 5 of living with Derek.

As amazing as it was, Derek and Casey though polar opposites in personality, actually brought out the best in each other, and kept the other in line. So George and Nora felt absolutely no concern about using their emergency key to the kids apartment to surprise the kids. He knew they weren't going to find their kids doing anything but studying, fighting or hanging out with friends.

Upon entering their apartment George smiled in surprise. The apartment was more or less clean. There were a few books scattered around the coffee and dining table and Derek's jacket was lying on the back of the sofa, but the sink was free of dishes and the trash was empty, which was a miracle considering Derek lived here.

Neither of the kids had closed their bedroom doors, allowing a clear view of their rooms from the living room. George found this a little odd, since at home, both Derek and Casey valued their privacy, and always kept their bedroom doors closed, so the other could not mess with their stuff. Maybe they left for classes in a hurry. It certainly looked like that in Derek's case, since his bed sheets were all messed up and there were clothes scattered around the floor.

"So..." Nora teased as they stood idly in the middle of the kids living room. "Should we wonder into unknown territory?" She pointed into the kids bedroom.

George thought about it, but then decided no. There was no telling what he might find in his 20 year old son's room. "I don't think they would appreciate it."

"I guess your right." Nora agreed with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

George knew she was really interested in finding out what the kids have been up to... Especially since they hardly ever came home any more- and when she and Casey talked on the phone, their conversations were family or school focused and always stayed clear of Casey's personal life, but even so, snooping through their kids room was a bad idea. Especially if they got caught.

"Although I am curious who's bra is that hanging off Derek's bedside lamp." Nora spoke facing Derek's room.

"What?" George snapped his head in the direction Nora was pointing. Upon spotting the lilac bra tossed over the bedside lamp, George's happy mood began to fizzle. Lilac wasn't a particularly sexy color, and the bra did not look like the kind girls used to impress guys. Which meant that this girl was either comfortable enough to wear her usual stuff in front of Derek, making her a regular, or she did not have forewarning of their hook up, so did not dress in sexy underwear... making her a random.

Judging by the way the bra was tossed haphazardly over the lamp, George would guess that the girl was a random. No man was _that_ excited to undress a regular girlfriend, wearing non sexy underwear...not Unless there were serious feelings involved, and his son did _not_ do feelings. Which meant this girl was a random hookup.

Frowning George continued to stare at the offending object. Its not like George was completely surprised to find that Derek slept around. His son was a junior in college and as well as a hockey star. No... What surprised George was the fact that Casey allow Derek to sleep around in the apartment that they shared. He never imagined Casey would be okay with such behavior, especially since Nora once told him Casey was saving herself for marriage.

"Who do you think she is... did Derek mention having a girlfriend." Nora asked moving to stand in front of Casey's room.

"No." George answered honestly. Truthfully he and Derek never really talked about girls. The closest they came to talking about girls had been last Christmas when Derek asked about George's mother's engagement ring. George had no idea why Derek had brought the ring up, but knew he wasn't going to hand it over to his son until Derek presented him with the actual girl he wanted to marry. As much as he loved his son... He did not quite trust him with his mother's ring just yet. It was the only Venturi family heirloom they had.

"Well Casey's room is as neat as ever so... I doubt we'd find out anything about her by standing out here at her door." Nora turned away disappointed. "What time are the kids supposed to be home again?" Nora asked turning back to the living room.

Turning to his wife George answered, "I think Derek said most nights they get home by 9. Which means we have roughly 20 minutes before the kids come home. Assuming they did not go to some sort of party or something"

"On a Thursday night?"

"Hey, its college." George shrugged.

"Well since it looks like we are going to be here for a while, I think I'll go use the restroom." Nora spoke entering the apartment's only bathroom.

After a moment of silence Nora stuck her head out of the door and called, "George, I think you need to come over here."

Following his wife into their kids small bathroom George paused as he observed the scene before them.

Male and female clothes scattered all over the floor, boxers and panties and a very sexy bra tossed into the corner together, an open case of birth control lying on the bathroom counter, next to the toothpaste and matching green and purple tooth brushes. But the most terrifying thing in the bathroom was a used tube of lubricant in the shower, standing next to various shampoos, conditioners and body wash bottles.

Staring at the mess inside the bathroom George's head began to hurt, and his heart to feel distinctively weak. This was a bad idea. They should have never tried to surprise the kids.

"George?" the question was in Nora's voice as well as her eyes, as she picked up the very familiar female sweater from off the floor. He knew what she was asking... but he just could not find the voice or words to answer her.

"We need to get out of here..." He managed to croak. "Now!"

Unfortunately the sound of keys jiggling in the front door told them it was too late to run.

Closing the bathroom door quickly he and Nora held their breath as the sounds of their kids coming home filled the apartment.

"Casey I don't know why you are complaining. I got a B in the last test, relax I passed it." They heard Derek's voice spoke as he and Casey walked into their apartment.

"I know you passed it Derek." They heard Casey's voice next. "But we worked for hours on those last chapters, you should have gotten at Least an A."

"Well not everyone's a keener like you," they heard Derek replied amongst the mid of some shuffling around in the living room right outside the bathroom.

"Der-ek." Casey complained before continuing. "Whatever. It just means we are going to have to work twice as hard on the finals."

George knew he and Nora should make some kind of noise to alert the kids to the fact that they had visitors... but he just did not know how to face the kids after the scene he and Nora just witnessed in their bathroom. He was not a college kid, but he knew this was the sort of thing you cleaned up before your parents visited. So... neither he nor Nora made a move.

"Errr no." Derek continued talking. "I worked plenty hard on this test. Between keeping up with the rest of my classes, hockey practices and away games not to mention keeping my super sexy girlfriend satisfied... I'm beat. You are just going to have to deal with the fact that B's are the best that I could do in Lit."

"I will never accept that fact because I know its not true." Casey came back. "1. You always give grade A performances in the rink when you play hockey. 2. You have an A grade, in most of your classes to date, and 3. Judging by the way your girlfriend screams her head off when you're on top of her, I'd say you get an A grade in the bedroom as well. So you are going to get an A in this class even if I have to bribe your teacher for you myself."

Hearing his step daughter and son mention a 'girlfriend' made George feel equally relieved and tense. When he first entered this bathroom and saw items of Casey's and Derek's clothes scattered about the floor like this... the first thought that went through George's mind was flat out terrifying. He did not, nor did he ever want to think of his son and step daughter like that, so he was relieved that Derek had a girlfriend.

But then immediately following his relief was the recognition that both Derek and Casey mentioned 'bedroom' in relations to sex. George did not know just how close his kids got while away at college, but he sure as heck knew he was not ready to hear them talk about their respective sex lives. Now was definitely the time to let the kids know they weren't alone in their apartment.

Reaching out his hand he made a move to open the bathroom door alerting the kids to their parents presence, but before he reach the door handle Nora reached out and stopped him shaking her head in a 'Not yet' signal.

"Fine, if you insist on pushing me this hard in school, then the least you could do is reward me properly when I do well." Derek came back in a complaining voice.

"Reward you? I cooked you dinner last night and recorded that hockey game for you, isn't that a reward enough?" Casey replied

"Nope... What I am thinking of involves sending my keener step sister/ college tutor away so that my sexy hot girlfriend could come out and play." Derek came back teasingly.

"Derek I swear all you ever think about is hockey, food and sex."

"I'm a 20 year old college guy, what do you expect?" was Derek's come back.

"I expect you to kiss me, woo me, at least make it worth my while to put out on a school night." came Casey's bossy reply.

"Please... You know that's not how I get down. Besides considering our little adventure in the shower earlier...I know that's not how you get down either." Derek's voice was teasing but clear.

At those words, George watched the color fade from Nora's face. He was sure his face was no better. This was their worst nightmare confirmed... but like deers caught in the headlights, neither he nor Nora could make themselves move.

"Whatever Venturi. Just take my shirt off and kiss me already." Came Casey's playful reply followed by the sound of clothing shuffling on the other side of the door.

Bile began to rise in George's throat and Nora's stance became not so steady.

"Done... and done" came the sound of Derek's proud reply mingled with the definite sound of kissing.

"We should go out there." George whispered to Nora who had now started to shake.

"Derek!" came Casey's loud, but suggestive scream from the other side of the door followed by the telling sound of banging noises.

"Its too late George." Nora whispered back as her shaking became worse.

"Damn it Derek, Haven't you ever heard of foreplay?" Came Casey's snappy but breathless cry.

"I have... but when you're already so wet I figure I get to skip that step." Derek muttered his voice labored. "Besides you know you like it rough."

"Ahhhhhh!...I hate it when you're right. " Casey moaned as the banging noises continued. "I love the way you feel inside me... You're so big ohhhh it feels sooo good. Please Derek...I need it harder... faster... please... I need more of you!" her voice hitched demandingly, unknowingly causing her mother's eyes to tear up.

There were a few more sounds of movement and now the sounds of banging changed to a louder, stronger thumping noise.

"Oh yes... right there , oh Yes, Yes Derek... " Casey's pitch continued to rise.

"You like that?" Derek voice was gravelly and deep.

"Yes..." Casey moaned but then the sound of the loud thumping stopped.

"Derek please..." Casey paused mid line only to snap, "Oh no. Don't you dare do this to me Venturi!"

"Say it." came the demanding reply.

"Derek please I am so close..."

"Then tell me what I want to here Casey, then all this would be yours." Derek demanded followed by a thumping noise.

"No!" Casey yelled back.

"Say it!" Derek yelled a little louder.

"Errrrr! Okay, Fine- I love you." Casey's voice bellowed through the door followed by the sound of a loud thump.

"And?"

"And I will marry you." Casey cried again followed by another thump,

"And?" Derek prompted.

"And I'll have your children." Thump ,"and stay with you forever." Casey cried before moaning happily as the thumping noise started up again, even louder and faster than before.

"I love you so much Venturi. More than anyone I've ever loved before. I am yours... wholly, completely... Forever yours. Don't you dare stop now." Casey cried as the banging continued.

"I am not going to stop princess." Derek spoke again, before the pair slammed onto the outside of the bathroom door.

Suddenly the banging noises and moans were not coming from afar but instead from the other side of the bathroom door, which, to George and Nora's horror looked like it could give way under the weight of what their children was doing against it on the other side.

"Fuck, Casey you feel so good." Derek moaned as the banging noises increased in frequency. "I love you so much...I can't get enough of you." he breathed. "I'm addicted to your body." Derek pounded into her harder.

"I'm addicted to yours too." Casey happily replied. "Its been almost two years and you still drive me crazy when you... Ahhhh" Casey's words erupted in a loud pleasurable scream and Derek continued slamming into her against the other side of the bathroom door.

Silently George and Nora held on to each other with their eyes shut... both trying to find a 'happy place' in their minds to block out the sound of their children engaging in sex not some 6 feet away from them.

Neither of them had ever wanted to know what Casey sounded like when she climaxed... Unfortunately it was now something neither he nor Nora would get out of their head's any time soon. Especially since Derek, very loudly and with impressive stamina (damn his hockey toned body) made Casey come 2 more times before he finally cried out from his own release.

Holding their breaths as the other side of the bathroom door became quiet George and Nora tentatively opened their eyes. Finally... their children had...finished.

"I love you so much Casey." They heard Derek say before he kissed Casey again. "You have no idea how much."

"Oh I think I do. I love you too Derek." Casey quietly returned followed by some more quiet moments on the other side of the door.

"You can never leave me Casey." Derek's voice was still soft but determined. "Even if our friends and family back home disown us. You can never leave me. I won't let you."

"That wont be an issue. " Casey's voice teased assuring. "Where you go I go remember. We're a team Derek. I love you." she kissed him. "I mean- I am practically your fiancé... well as soon as you could get your grandma's ring from your dad."

"I'm still working on it." Derek laughed. "I tried to bring it up to my dad over Christmas but dad's pretty clueless sometimes. Maybe I should just get you a different ring until I can get that one from dad."

"No... its not necessary I don't mind waiting for the ring. Besides I already have you." Casey sighed dreamily.

"You still want to get married before we tell the folks?" Derek asked after a moment of silence.

"No... What I want is for our parents and siblings to be happy for us, and support us in our life together. But since I doubt that is likely, what I'll settle for is our family knowing that we really do love each other and are serious in our commitment to each other. That way there are no awkward 'you need to break up with Derek' talks with my mom when we tell them".

"Well in that case." Derek paused. "Maybe I should just go ahead and get you pregnant. Nothing says serious commitment like a child."

"That had better be a joke Venturi".

"It was..." He chuckled.

"Good."

"So..." Derek sighed loudly from the other side of the door. "Do you want to shower now or in the morning?"

"Humm" Casey considered while George and Nora panic level spiked. There wasn't any place to hide in the bathroom so without a doubt they were going to be caught if Casey said yes to tonight.

"Lets shower in the morning." Casey decided causing George and Nora to breathe a sigh of relief. " Its been a long day, and as much as I would love to get clean and then snuggle with you in bed, you and I both know snuggling isn't the only thing we'd be doing in bed tonight."

"I guess we are sleeping in my room tonight." Derek laughed before there was more shuffling around outside the door. "Come on princess lets go to bed."

George and Nora waited until they heard Derek's bedroom door lock and the kids begin to get loud again before quietly exiting the bathroom, and the kids apartment and walked back to their rented car.

They drove for an hour in silence before they got to the resort George's law firm was holding its retreat. It was only after George parked the car but neither of them made a move to exit the vehicle did George finally speak.

"So..." George started slowly. " I guess I better get my Mother's ring out and cleaned."

"I think that's a good idea." Nora replied flatly staring absently out at the dashboard.

After another minute of silence, George asked, "Should we let them know that we know, and that we are okay with it."

"Are we okay with it Georgy... because I am still pretty shaken." Nora turned her worried blue eyes to his.

"And I'm not?" George shook his head in disgust. "I still have the sound of Casey's screams ringing in my ears, and every time I close my eyes all I can see is that tube of lube on their shower wall. Believe me Nora... I definitely need therapy after tonight." George paused trying to stay calm. "But its pretty obvious that they love each other, so we can't stand in their way. We have to give them our approval."

"I'm sorry George. Of course you are right." Nora spoke after a while. "They are our children... and no matter what we witnessed tonight, we love them and want them to be happy, even if its with each other."

"So we are agreed... we give them the ring and then our approval."

"Agreed." Nora acquiesced.

They were quiet for a bit... the both of them feeling somewhat better.

"Just one last question George... if we give them the ring and our approval... then they are going to want to know how we found out. What are we going to tell them."

Blanching at the thought of telling the kids the truth George shook his head. "On second thought ... parental approval is over rated. I'll just leave the ring out on the kitchen counter the next time they come to visit. I'll give them my approval after they've run off and eloped together.

"Sounds like a good plan George. It would save us a ton on having a wedding and elopements are more romantic anyways." Nora added.

"Great?"

"Great!"

"Good, now lets get a drink because I for sure need one."

And that was how George and Nora did not find out about Derek and Casey dating.


End file.
